


Digi-Digi-Don't

by Savorysavery



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Digi-Digi-Don't

**Summary:** There's no power-ups that can save me, and that's alright.

 **Rated:** Mature

 **Genres:** Tragedy

 **Warning:** Major Character Death

 

* * *

 

 

Chiaki wakes from system maintenance knowing that, somehow, that the end is coming tonight, this very day, and that there's nothing she can do to stop it. 

It's a bit of a waking nightmare, a dream that leaves a sour taste in her mouth as she snatches for her handheld, turning on the system to check the time:  _3:39 a.m._ , digitized in bright, white numbers. She presses the power button again, and it fades back to flat black, leaving her in the dim darkness of late night.

Falling back on her pillow, she sighs. "Usami?" she whispers the pauses. "Big sister?"

There's a pop, then Usami is there, crawling into bed, nestling next to Chiaki. It's a familiar, comforting feeling, sends the code in her body skittering, forming into warmth and genuine affection. "Are you okay, Chiaki?" Usami asks, and Chiaki smiles: Usami is always worried for  **her** , always puts her first.

"I'm alright, I just... is it possible to have a premonition, being like this?" she asks, turning over in the sheets. She senses the cool of them, colors them #fff6dc and #fffefa in the shadows, reads the cotton their supposed to mimic, and sighs again, processing her dream over and over again, tumbling it in her head. "Am I capable of this?"

"I'm not sure. Big Brother would have had to put the code in place for us to engage in such a thing," Usami replies. "Perhaps you'd call it a miracle or a message, rather than a premonition?"

"Miracle? It was a bad dream though."

"True, but maybe..."Usami pauses. "Maybe it's the answer we've been looking for. Our way out." She reaches over and pats Chiaki's cheek. "Now back to sleep. Even systems need rest, Chi-chan. Out of mind, and out of sight for the rest of the night," Usami sings, and Chiaki giggles, nestling up to her sister, and dropping back into a dreamless sleep, lips parted as she snores.

Out of mind.

Out of sight.

Now, out into  **death**.

She turns out right and then smacks into glass, bangs her nose hard enough that if she had the ability to bleed, it'd be **weeping** , sobbing red, red tears for her demise. The impact stuns her hard enough that she falls and ends up wedged between technicolor tetrominoes, Usami quaking at her side as the space between them closes in. She looks to her sister, then sighs, clucking her tongue. "I suppose dreams  _do_ come true," she sighs, and Usami clutches her hand tighter. "Sorry for having it: I wish I'd dreamed about a new upgrade instead."

"At least this isn't the true end," Usami says, and her voice is shaking, tight and frightened. A yellow shape slams down next to her, and it rattles Chiaki's teeth. "We'll always be here...won't we?"

"Of course," Chiaki replies, and that fills her with warmth:  _genuine_ warmth, the kind that Hajime taught her. A bright, blooming hope that allows her to smile at her friends as they watch her, watch pieces fall and thump into place. "If Big Brother was made to survive until now...so can we. We'll never leave them alone, sister," Chiaki breathes out, and she hears a thud right above. It forms a uncomfortable cozy for one, extraordinarily tight for two, and perfect for the rectangular piece descending over head. "Even Dad survive his passing. If he believed in us, in the we who didn't exist...then we can believe in coming back."

 **Thud. Thud. Thud.** sound the blocks, pieces falling hard around them, stacking into an unimaginable, unclimable tower of slick, shining cubes. 8-bit shifts to 16-bit to 32, and then the thuds increase, sped up by black and white hands. The end is near: Chiaki an feel it, can feel her code buzzing and reacting the the system, trying to puzzle a way out. But there's a gummy up part of her, touched from the beginning of the simulation, that can't adjust the system, and even now, her attempts, quick as they are, prove effortless.

But it's not despair.

That piece hovers above them for a long moment, enough that Chiaki summons up every bit of her hope, and put it into her cheeks: makes them rosy, makes them bright, makes her smile big and at peace with things.

"Together," Chiaki begins, clutching Usami's hand. They shift close, bite back shudders, and Usami clutches Chiaki's hand back, squeezes it hard. "Let's make a wish to come back and save them. Together."

"Together," Usami agrees, and they shut their eyes for the fall.


End file.
